This relates generally to image sensors, and more specifically, to light guides for image sensor pixels.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. An image sensor generally contains an array of image sensor pixels. Each image sensor pixel may contain a photosensitive element such as a photodiode. A microlens and light guide may be associated with each image sensor pixel to help concentrate light onto the photosensitive element.
In conventional image sensor pixels, light is sometimes lost due to misalignment between light guides and photosensitive elements. It can also be challenging to form image sensor pixels with desired spectral characteristics.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide image sensors with improved performance.